Skelita Calaveras
Skelita Calaveras – córka meksykańskich kościotrupów. Ma 15 lat. Pochodzi z Heksyku. Zadebiutowała w odcinku specjalnym Upioryż miasto strachu. Dziewczyna pochodzi z ciepłej rodziny, kultywującej tradycje, jednak postanowiła podjąć ryzyko i zapisać się do Monster High. Skelita ma bardzo silne więzi ze swoimi bliskimi, którzy są również inspiracją dla niej. Dziewczyna jest miła i towarzyska, lubi także poznawać ludzi z pasją. Osobowość Skelita posiada silne więzi ze swoją rodziną, czerpiąc jednocześnie ze swojego dziedzictwa inspiracje do tworzenia. Dziewczyna jest również miła i towarzyska, a niekiedy przedkłada swoją pasję nad relacje z innymi. Skelitę cechuje także łatwość w nawiązywaniu dobrego kontaktu z nowo poznanymi potworami. Mimo to, w większych zbiorowiskach dziewczyna bywa nieco nieśmiała, szczególnie, gdy musi ona przemawiać publicznie. Jest ona także bardzo bezinteresowna i zawsze gotowa doradzić innym, zwłaszcza w kwestii ubioru. Wygląd Skelita ma długie, lekko falowane, czarne włosy z pomarańczowymi pasemkami, które sięgają jej do ud. Nie ma skóry i mięśni, lecz tylko same kości. Oczy dziewczyny są brązowe. Na jej twarzy widoczne są liczne czarne kropki. Biegną one wzdłuż nosa, policzków oraz warg, które są koloru różowego. Klasyczny potwór left|250px Kościotrup jest typem potwora, który rzekomo jest fizycznie umarły. Upiory te, pojawiają się często w filmach fantasy, horrorach i fikcji gotyckiej, jak również i w mitologii. Najczęściej przedstawiane są one jako kości, uformowane w kształt ludzkiego ciała, a rzadziej - w inną istotę ziemską. Animowane szkielety ludzkie, zostały wykorzystane jako personifikacja śmierci w kulturze Zachodu od czasów średniowiecza. Kostucha, często jest przedstawiana jako zakapturzony kościotrup, trzymający w dłoni kosę, lub w niektórych przypadkach – klepsydrę. Tak przynajmniej opisywał ją Hans Holbein młodszy w swych dziełach. Śmierć jest również ukazywana, jako jeden z biblijnych Jeźdźców Apokalipsy. W tej wersji, przedstawia się ją jako szkielet galopujący na koniu. Figurki i fotografie szkieletów, wykonujących codzienne czynności, są powszechne w Meksyku na Dniu Zmarłych, gdzie czaszki symbolizują życie i ich znane okoliczności. Zdolności *'Przeczucie' - Skelita w swoim bio wspomina, że czasami czuje w kościach, że wydarzy się coś wielkiego. Nie jest jednak w stanie odczytać co to jest ani w jakim dokładnie czasie się to stanie. Umiejętności *'Krawiectwo' - Skelita jest niezwykle uzdolnioną szwaczką i potrafi błyskawicznie stworzyć różne kreacje. Jej talent był na tyle wyjątkowy, że wzięła udział w konkursie na najlepszą projektantkę zorganizowanym przez Moanatellę Ghostier (Upioryż: miasto strachu). Relacje Rodzina Skelita jest córką meksykańskich kościotrupów. Co więcej, na podstawie okładki jej pamiętnika można wywnioskować, że jej rodzina dziewczyny składa się z mamy, taty, brata, babci oraz psa. Wszyscy jej członkowie są szkieletami. Babcia dziewczyny pojawiła się również w retrospekcji w odcinku Straszy-dziedzictwo. Prawdopodobnie jest ona mamą ojca Skelity, zważywszy na ich szczególne podobieństwo na okładce pamiętnika. Przyjaźń Skelita przyjaźni się z Jinafire Long i Clawdeen Wolf. Obie dziewczyny poznała w Upioryżu. Miłość Jak na razie nie wiadomo, czy Skelita się z kimś spotyka. Zwierzę W swoim profilu Skelita powiedziała że ma mnóstwo motyli monarchy, a w swoim dzienniku wspomina o motylu Nati. Możemy jednak podejrzewać, że jej domowym zwierzakiem jest pies, gdyż widniej on na okładce pamiętnika Skelity. Lalki Scaris: City of Frights Lalka_Skelity.jpg|Lalka Skelita_Calaveras_2.jpg|Oficjalny Art * Linia: 'Scaris: City of Frights' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: Y0376 * Numer modelu: Y0377 Skelita ubrana jest w czarną bluzkę, na której widnieją szare obszycia. Spod niej wystają dwa kawałki materiału: jeden różowy, a drugi - fioletowy. Oprócz tego, lalka ma na sobie kolorową (czerwony, różowy, niebieski, żółty i zielony) orientalną spódniczkę. Buty dziewczyny to zielone sandałki na brązowym koturnie. Do lalki dołączona jest różowa walizka oraz dziennik podróży. Art Class Skelita AC doll.png|Lalka Skelita NS art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Art Class' * Wydanie: październik 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BDF11 * Numer modelu: BDF14 W tej serii włosy Skelity są lekko wyprostowane. Oprócz pomarańczowych pasemek, można w nich jeszcze zauważyć turkusowe. Na głowie dziewczyny widnieje czarna opaska z niebieskim kwiatem. Lalka ubrana jest w różową bluzkę z nadrukiem przedstawiającym kręgosłup i żebra, kamizelkę w poziome czarno-białe paski, a także czarną spódniczkę w pomarańczowe, niebieskie i różowe kwiaty, obszytą różową, haftowaną falbanką. Całość przepasana jest pomarańczowym paskiem. Buty Skelity są pomarańczowe, wiązane na kostce. Mają odkryte palce, a rzemienie ozdobione są niebieskimi kwiatami. Do lalki dołączony jest czerwony dzban na niebieskiej podkładce oraz pomarańczowe, gliniane kwiaty. I Heart Accessories Skelita IHA doll.jpg|Lalka Skelita_IHA_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'I Heart Accessories' * Wydanie: lipiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CBX71 * Numer modelu: CBX72 W tej serii włosy Skelity sięgają talii, a jej końce są lekko zakręcone. Co więcej, przy grzywce dziewczyny widnieją różowe oraz niebieskie pasemka. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną bluzkę z krótkimi rękawkami i błękitnymi obszyciami. Ozdobiona jest ona wzorkiem przedstawiającym białe czaszki. Skelita ma na sobie również sukienkę w czerwone, różowe, pomarańczowe, czarne, niebieskie i żółte, poziome paski. Buty dziewczyny są różowe, ozdobione różową kokardką. Nie mają one obcasów. Do lalki dołączona jest biała opaska z dwoma czerwonymi i niebieskim kwiatem, niebieskie okulary przeciwsłoneczne oraz niebieska torba w kształcie czaszki z różowymi zdobieniami i białą rączką. Scarnival Skelita_SB_doll.png|Lalka Skelita SB art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scarnival' * Wydanie: lipiec 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Skelity są delikatnie kręcone. Jej grzywka jest turkusowa i zaczesana na bok czoła. Ubrana jest w pomarańczową sukienkę we wzory przedstawiające kwiaty, paski oraz czaszki. Góra dodatkowo obszyta jest wzorzystą falbanką. Buty dziewczyny to ciemnopomarańczowe sandałki na koturnie. Do lalki dołączone są trzy puszki, kulka oraz turkusowa piniata. Collector's Edition Skelita CE doll.jpg|Lalka Skelita CE art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Collector's Edition' * Wydanie: sierpień 2016 * Numer asortymentu: DPH48 * Numer modelu: DPH48 W tej serii włosy Skelity są czarne z ciemnozielonymi pasemkami. Jej dwie kitki sięgają talii i utrzymują się za pomocą żółto-różowych ozdób z motywami kwiatów i czaszek. Grzywka jest zaczesana na obie strony czoła. Na głowie ma wielką, różowo-pomarańczowo-zieloną ozdobę we wzory identyczne jak te na spinkach we włosach. Jej makijaż jest utrzymany w odcieniach bieli. Na twarzy dostrzec można rysunki płatków śniegu. Lalka ubrana jest w sukienkę. U szyi jest ona obszyta bordowymi nićmi. Góra jest czarna w niebieskie, fioletowe, bordowe i pomarańczowe wzory kwiatów oraz zielone wzory łodyg z liśćmi. Dodatkowo wokół talii i boków doszyta jest błękitna koronka. Dół jest dwuwarstwowy. Zewnętrzna część jest z czarnego materiału. Przez jego środek przebiega szeroki pas różnokolorowych ornamentów kwiatów, liści i czaszek. Wewnętrzna warstwa jest wykonana z białej koronki z wyszydełkowanymi wzorami. Buty dziewczyny to błękitne sandały na wysokim koturnie, z różową ozdobą z przodu cholewki. Kreacja inspirowana jest tradycyjnym meksykańskim strojem z Oaxaca. Meta Timeline * 22 czerwca 2012: Amazon stawia listę nadchodzących linii lalek, ujawniając istnienie Skelity Calaveras. Prawdopodobnie robiąc w "biegu" zdjęcia lalek są ujawniane przez rodziców Monster High. Mattel reaguje natychmiast, aby Amazon usunął te aukcje i zamówienia przez internet na dużą skalę w celu usunięcia obrazów z powodu naruszenia praw autorskich. Widocznie informacja nie była jeszcze ujawniona. * 26 czerwca 2012: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Skelity Calaveras. * 13 lipca 2012: Lalka Skelity pojawia się na San Diego Comic-Con International. * 13 lipca 2012: "Oficjalny art" Skelity zostaje ujawniony. * 13 listopada 2012: Mattel wprowadza pełny art Skelity na Facebook i Tumblr. * listopad 2012: Pierwsza lalka Skelity została wydana jako część linii Scaris: City of Frights. * 13 grudnia 2012: Profil Skelity zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 3 marca 2013: Skelita zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Upioryż miasto strachu . * 21 marca 2013: Skelita pojawia się w webisodzie Straszy-dziedzictwo. * 2 kwietnia 2013: Skelita debiutuje w serii książek Przyjaciółki na zabój w książce Przyjaciółki i niezła heca. Ciekawostki * "Skelita" pochodzi z angielskiego słowa "skeleton" (pol. "szkielet"), a przyrostek "-ita" jest hiszpański i oznacza maleńką, żeńską formę słowa, co oznacza, że nazwa Skelita w przybliżeniu można przetłumaczyć jako "malutka kościotrupka". "Calavera" to po hiszpańsku "czaszki". * Skelita opiera się na tle rodziny Natalie Villegas, projektanta. * Jej lalka w serii Collector's Edition nie posiada charakterystycznej czarnej plamki na nosie. en: Skelita Calaveras Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Kościotrup Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Scaris: City of Frights Kategoria:Art Class Kategoria:I Heart Accessories Kategoria:Scarnival Kategoria:Skelita Calaveras Kategoria:Lalki 2016 Kategoria:Collector's Edition